Tercera Generación: Libro I
by Ceres Jude
Summary: Año 2017, ahora es el turno de la 3era generación para demostrar su valía, vivir aventuras, romance y envolver en situaciones inimaginables que forjaran el destino de cada uno de ellos...¿A que camino les llevaran sus decisiones?
1. Primero de Septiembre

Hola...umm me da mucha pena, esta es mi primer historia y la verdad dude mucho pero bueno espero que con el tiempo y práctica pueda mejorar mi escritura... igual si alguien gusta darme algunos consejos se lo agradecería mucho.

**Aclaraciones de la historia: **Construí un prologo basado en el de JK Rowling porque no quería copiar el suyo (no totalmente), espero que les guste aunque es muy corto, los siguientes capítulos si serán largos pero probablemente actualice cada 2 semanas. James es solo 1 año mayor que Albus.

* * *

Como cada 1° de septiembre la estación King Cross se encontraba mas transitada de lo normal pues aunque muchas personas lo ignoraran, hoy daba inicio el curso escolar de los magos en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería el cual se encontraba ya en perfecto estado gracias a las reparaciones hechas después de la guerra y de eso ya hace diecinueve años. Los transeúntes ajenos al mundo mágico se limitaban a mirar con extrañeza a aquellos niños y adolescentes con sus equipajes por demás extraños.

Caminando a paso apresurado se dirigía la familia Potter: Harry y Ginny Potter junto con sus hijos James Sirius, Albus Severus y Lily Luna.

-Quedaras en Slytherin, Quedaras en Slytherin - canturreaba el primogénito de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos chocolate a su hermano menor.

-¡Mamá! ¡Dile a tu hijo que se calle o pronto habrá un funeral!- grito exasperado Albus. De cabello azabache y ojos verdes como su padre, que de hecho de no ser por la falta de la cicatriz y su cabello perfectamente lacio seria la copia exacta de su padre.

-¡James Sirius Potter! ¡Vamos tarde por tu culpa y encima te pones a molestar a tu hermano! -grito la señora Potter- ¡No me colmes la paciencia si sabes lo que es bueno!- sentencio entre gruñidos.

Ante esto James no tuvo nada mas que objetar porque cuando su madre lo llamaba por su nombre completo era mejor no jugar, ademas no le convenía un castigo ahora, al menos no con las audiciones para el Quiddictch a la vuelta de la és de atravesar la barrera situada entre las estaciones nueve y diez llegaron por fin al familiar anden 9 y 3/4, en donde se reunieron con la familia Weasley. Se saludaron y platicaron durante un rato hasta que llego la hora de la despedida.

-Rosie ves a ese niño de ahí - señalo Ron Weasley a un pequeño rubio a unos cuantos metros de ellos- tienes que ganarle en todo, ah y como te hagas amiga de el te desheredo- dijo con una seriedad total.

Hermione que había estado al pendiente de la conversacion le dio una colleja.

-¡Hermione! - protesto el weasley pero al ver la cara de advertencia de su mujer decidió callar.

-No le hagas caso a tu padre, solo...trata de llevarte bien con todos y concéntrate en tus deberes- le dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su hija y le subía el cierre de la chamarra.

Por otro lado un nervioso Albus se despedía de sus padres.

- Cuídate mucho cariño, te estaremos esperando para navidad - le dijo su madre mientras depositaba un beso en su frente - voy a buscar a James.

Cuando Ginevra Potter se marcho su padre se acerco hasta el para luego arrodillarse de modo que quedara mas o menos a la altura del niño y entonces le dijo tres verdades, una de ellas jamas la había contado, ni siquiera a sus otros hijos. Al ver la cara iluminada de Albus se alegro de haberlo hecho. Los sonidos del majestuoso tren escarlata anunciaron el tiempo de partir, los niños que aun estaban afuera comenzaron a subir uno tras otro, cuando las puertas de los vagones se cerraron en su totalidad el tren partió de la estación dejando a los padres agitando sus manos con nostalgia y orgullo a modo de despedida.


	2. ¿Selección o Elección?

Hola, la imaginación llego mi y fluyo... bueno en realidad no estoy del todo contenta pero decidí publicarlo, también se que ayer dije que el próximo capitulo seria mas largo pero es que nunca eh escrito cosas muy largas, esto es lo mas largo que puedo hacer,aun así me esforzare para que cada cap. sea mas largo. Si tengo faltas de ortografía por favor díganmelas, igual acepto criticas pero constructivas y muchos consejos.

**Disclaimer: Ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, escribo esto por puro ocio y sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

**¿Selección o Elección?**

Albus no paraba de dar vueltas en su cama y de ves en cuando daba una mirada rápida a todo el lugar, el verde abundaba por doquier acompañado de ligeros detalles en plata, las camas con dosel estaban elaboradas con madera de caoba y en la cual estaban talladas pequeñas serpientes con ojos plateados, a pesar de que el inmobiliario tenia muchos años de antigüedad se mantenía reluciente gracias al esplendido trabajo de los elfos.

Esa misma noche tan solo unas cuantas horas atrás todo Hogwarts se había llevado algunas sorpresas muy inesperadas, comenzando por aquellas niñas descendientes de mortífagos, siguiendo de cerca su selección a la casa de las serpientes y la ruptura de la tradición de los Weasleys de ir siempre en Gryffindor por su prima Rosebud Jane Weasley Granger, quien había sido enviada a Ravenclaw.

Recordaba muy bien la conversación con su padre:

_-Albus Severus, -dijo su padre-, te pusimos ese nombre por dos directores de Hogwarts. Uno de ellos era un Slytherin y fue probablemente el hombre más valiente que nunca haya conocido._

_-Pero y si..._

_-... entonces la Casa Slytherin habrá ganado un excelente estudiante, ¿verdad? A nosotros no nos importa, Al. Pero si a ti te importa tanto, podrás elegir Gryffindor en vez de Slytherin. El Sombrero Seleccionador toma en cuenta tu elección._

_-¡¿De veras?!_

_-Lo hizo en mi caso - dijo Harry._

Y después recordaba la conversación, si así se le puede llamar, con el sombrero seleccionador:

_-¿Pero que tenemos aquí ¡Otro Potter! ¿Acaso planean hacerle competencia a los Weasleys?- inquirió el sombrero mientras exploraba la mente de Albus, este solo se limito a esperar- Vaya veo mucha lealtad aquí pero...también tienes una inteligencia tremenda, sabes muchas cosas para tu edad muchachito sin embargo la casa azul no es para ti..._

_-¿Que hay de Gryffindor?- pregunto Albus temeroso._

_- ¿Quieres ir a la casa roja?_

_-Si _

_-¿Por que? Yo veo en ti una gran ambición muchacho, encajarías muy bien en Slytherin ¿Acaso quieres ser la sombra de tu padre o de tu hermano? _

_- Mi padre me dijo que yo podía elegir - protesto rápidamente_

_- Oh ¡Claro que puedes! ¿Pero realmente es eso lo que quieres? - al ver que el niño no respondía el sombrero procedió a dar su veredicto- si eso es lo que piensas..._

_-Espera...- le interrumpió Albus- yo no quiero ser la sombra de nadie yo...quiero que me asignes una casa en donde creas que voy a triunfar, que sea la mejor para mi._

_- Eso es lo que realmente quieres muchacho- declaro el sombrero para después gritar- ¡Slytherin!_

Por supuesto que no se arrepentía de haber entrado a la casa de verde, al menos no ahora. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era el como reaccionara su familia, su padre ya le había dicho lo que pensaba y sabia que no mentía al respecto, su madre por otro lado siempre le iba a apoyar pero ¿Que diría el tío Ron? ¿Y si el abuelo Arthur lo borraba del árbol genealógico? ¿Y James? Entonces recordó que durante el banquete no lo vio por ninguna parte. Después de un rato decidió rendirse ante los brazos de Morfeo, ya afrontaría todos sus problemas por la mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Albus se despertó por los ruidos provenientes del baño, al parecer sus compañeros de cuarto se estaban peleando por las duchas, se sentó en la cama mientras se desperezaba y observo al albino frente a el.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan así? - pregunto Albus, mas que nada para sacarle conversación al otro.

-Una hora, es raro que no te hayas levantado antes - Scorpius hizo una pausa al ver como sus compañeros estaban tirados en el suelo peleando por las duchas- Si queremos ocupar los baños esta es nuestra oportunidad.

Y en sigilo cogieron su ropa y se dirigieron al baño, una vez adentro cerraron la puerta con seguro. Ahora sus compañeros peleaban echándose la culpa los unos a los otros de que "Malfoy" y "Potter" hubieran ocupado el baño antes que ellos.

Después de vestirse adecuadamente o mas bien de ser vestido (porque Scorpius tuvo que hacer hasta la corbata de Albus al ver que este no tenia ni idea) se dirigieron al gran comedor, al verlos entrar juntos todos los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar, era bien sabido que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter habian sido nemésis durante toda su vida así que ¿Que hacían sus hijos caminando uno al lado del otro? es lo que mucha gente empezó a preguntarse. Ignorando los murmullos se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin en donde tomaron asiento al lado de una niña igual de rubia que el Malfoy, pero a diferencia de este tenia los ojos azules, se presento como Ebony Lilianne Dolohov Rousse y al poco rato se les unió la prima de esta Minna Lestrange Dolohov que también era prima de Scorpius por parte de su abuela materna.

A mitad del desayuno varias lechuzas empezaron a volar por todos lados entregando las cartas a sus respectivos destinatarios. Entre todas la lechuzas Albus logro distinguir a la de su padre Hedwig II y levanto su brazo de modo que no aterrizara en su desayuno como le paso a algunos desafortunados, desato la carta y le dio algunos pedacitos de pan mientras la leía.

_Querido Albus:_

_Queremos felicitarte por tu selección en Slytherin y recuerda que la casa no hace al mago. Te extrañamos mucho, Lily no ha dejado de llorar desde que te fuiste, ya sabes que eres su hermano favorito (aunque "secretamente" también llora por Jamie). Trata de hacer buenas amistades y no pelees con tu hermano._

_PD. No se te ocurra seguir los pasos de James, no quiero que te metas en problemas. Atte Ginevra P._

_PD2. Obedece a tu madre Al, te quiero mucho. Atte Harry P._

_PD3. No seas como el idiota de Jamie, que no te cachen Al. Atte Lily P._

Al parecer James le ahorro el trabajo de decirle a sus padres, sin embargo no dejaba de preguntarse el como se había enterado si no estuvo en la selección, bueno mas tarde resolvería eso. Albus guardo la carta dentro de su túnica y junto con sus nuevos amigos se encamino hacia Historia de la Magia, pero a mitad del pasillo fue interceptado por su hermano mayor.

- Albus ¿Podemos hablar en privado?- dijo James haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra mientras miraba con una mezcla de desdén y desagrado a los amigos de este.

- Luego los alcanzo chicos - les dijo Albus y con esto Scorpius y sus primas se fueron a clases, pero James no hablo hasta que el pasillo quedo vació.

- Eh pensado en tu situación y ya tengo una solución, necesitas una reasignación de casa- afirmo el mayor muy convencido.

- Disculpa pero ¿Por que necesitaría una reasignación?- cuestiono Albus aunque ya veía a donde quería llegar su hermano.

-¿Que no es obvio? ¡Tu no perteneces a Slytherin Al!- exclamo James- seguramente al sombrero se le cruzaron los cables con tantos mini mortífagos.

Albus sabia que se iba a meter en problemas pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse mangonear por su hermano, el mismo escogió la casa a la que ahora pertenecía.

- No James eso no es posible porque yo mismo elegí mi casa.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto el castaño completamente desconcertado ¿Desde cuando eso era posible? y eso no era lo peor ¿Teniendo la posibilidad de elegir, su hermanito menor había escogido a las serpientes?

- El sombrero evaluó mis cualidades y me dio a elegir entre Ravenclaw y Slytherin, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff no fueron opciones.

James no estaba seguro de si había oído bien, incluso a pesar de que las opciones hubieran sido solo dos estaba seguro de que Ravenclaw era definitivamente mejor que la casa oscura como todos le decían. Entonces algo no debía andar bien con su hermano y después de un rato de silencio creyó dar en el clavo.

- Fueron tus "amigos"- dijo James.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Te han lavado el cerebro- declaro James, entonces agarro a su hermano por el brazo y empezó a caminar- iremos con Mcgonagall para que te deshaga el hechizo - pero Albus se soltó antes de que el mayor diera un paso mas.

- Ya basta James - dijo con voz firme- mis amigos no me han hecho nada, entiende de una vez por todas ¡Yo elegí mi casa! ¡No quiero me trasladen a ninguna otra!

- Deja de defenderles ¡No te das cuenta de quienes son! ¡Esas putas y Malfoy son descendientes de mortífagos, Al! ¡Asqueros...  
James no alcanzo a terminar aquella sarta de insultos pues Albus encolerizado le dió una fuerte bofetada.


End file.
